


Of Above and Below: The comic

by BurningSlowly



Series: Of Above and Below [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Underworld, greek mythology influence, non wizard au, realms of the underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningSlowly/pseuds/BurningSlowly
Summary: Centuries had passed since Percival was set in charge of the Underworld. All things had gone as they should until a prophecy leads him to meet a man from the world above.
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Of Above and Below [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737379
Kudos: 12





	1. Cover




	2. Ch1: Avet part 1




	3. Avet part 2




	4. Avet part3




	5. Avet part4




	6. Avet part5




	7. Avet part 6




	8. Avet part 7




	9. Avet part 8




	10. Avet part9 ch end




	11. Chapter 2: Your name




	12. Your name part 2




	13. Your name part 3




	14. Your name chapter end




	15. Chapter 3: Promises




	16. Promises part2




	17. Promises part3




	18. Promises part 4




	19. Promises part 5




	20. Promises  part 6




	21. Promises part 7




	22. Promises part 8




	23. Promises part 9




	24. Promises chapter end




	25. The Cave part 1




	26. The Cave part 2




	27. The Cave part 3




	28. The Cave part 4




	29. The Cave part 5




	30. The Cave chapter end




	31. The Fates part1




	32. The Fates part 2




	33. The Fates part 3




	34. The Fates part 4




	35. The Fates part 5




	36. The Fates chapter end




	37. Author's note

Hello,

It has been a long time since I've updated this.

To be frank, I lost my drive for this story. Any excitement for it disappeared after all this time, which is far worse than writer's block.

I'd say it was a combination of things that prevented me from wrapping this up when I wanted to. 

I don't like leaving my work unfinished but making this comic is very time-consuming and with returning to my job I don't think I can set aside time for it. 

It is my hope that one day I will have this completed even if it's just the storyboarding version I do by hand before attempting to digitally draw it.

As for the fic version of this story I am pushing to complete it since I have it mostly done.

Thank you for anyone who has actually read this "comic"!

Sincerely, 

BurningSlowly

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I decide to do this? Who knows.   
> This is my first attempt at drawing a comic version of one of my fics.  
> As such artistic changes will happen. The first two pages I did full color but it took days so I decided to make it simpler so I could keep up with writing the fic and updating this comic.   
> Anyway, I hope you like it!


End file.
